


He will [not] come around eventually.

by dpkgirl



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: I mean, M/M, Mentions of Pedophilia, Mentions of Rape, Non-Consensual Kissing (mentioned), One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Queen Lydia, Revenge, STILES GETS REVENGE, Stiles Leaves the Pack, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, aka Dumbass POV, but not in a dark way, but still, he already left it so yeah, like none really gets raped, past stiles/derek, scott is a bad bro, scott pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dpkgirl/pseuds/dpkgirl
Summary: Since Stiles came back from being kidnapped, he is different. But it's okay for Scott. He will come around eventually... Will he though?(Derek and Scott-Pack (exclude Lydia) bashing!)





	He will [not] come around eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> A small one-shot about the Pack being dicks and Stiles is not Stiles anymore but Thomas.   
> Like it said in the tags: mentions of rape and pedophilia, but none gets raped and it is more like: technically this is pedophilia so back off dude.
> 
>  
> 
> Hard Derek and Scott bashing! Not very Malia friendly either and the rest of the pack, except for Lydia, does not come of good as well.
> 
> Newts and Minho's role in this is rather small, but they do show up

Everything had changed since Stiles returned. He didn't love Derek anymore, the opposite to be exact. He avoided him at all costs. The same with the pack actually. It was okay, Scott totally understood what his friend went through for the past year. They just always joined him and never left him, so he wouldn't feel alone. Eventually, he would come around.

Since Stiles returned, who insisted on being called Thomas for some reason, Derek always was near the school. He tried to reach Stiles, but Stiles was, for some reason, fast enough to outrun the wolf. The day almost every time ended with Derek chasing after Stiles and not reaching him, which gave the pack always a good laugh. Everything seemed to go better, until... 

Stiles seemed happier that morning, almost happier than his past self. Smiling Scott had tried to hug him, as he thought his best friend was finally in his own mind again but was just scoffed aside. Stiles stormed towards the school, Derek not too far behind him. The others were coming over and just looked at Scott questioning. "C' mon, let's see what happened!" he ordered and followed Stiles scent. It didn't take them too long to finally to catch up. He waited not very patiently in front of the principal's office. 

"Hey, Stiles! What are you doing?" Scott asked and watched as his expression darkened slightly. Then he saw Derek and rolled his eyes. "Typical dog, always chasing after its toy." Derek had an almost soft smile on his lips as he stepped towards Stiles, who didn't back up but rather straighten up. "Stiles, you are not a toy for me, I love-..." "Don't you dare say this!" Stiles snapped and suddenly he didn't seem like the small, innocent Stiles anymore. He looked threatening and Scott had to admit, he wasn't sure if Derek wasn't doing more harm than good. 

Stiles continued in rage:" Don't you dare say to me, that you love. If you would, you wouldn't hunt me. You wouldn't make me flee. You wouldn't make me feel unsafe in my own house! And by the way, if we really were a couple before I was shucking gone, I would have been a minor, which even makes it illegal you dumb shuck." "STILES!" Scott growled and looked at him with a clear warning in his eyes. "Oh, c' mon Scott. I am not in your pack anymore, if I ever really was. You can kiss my ass." Derek growled deeply and his eyes flashed for a second. 

Lydia finally tried to object: "Scott, Derek, you should leave him alone. We were way to possessive, he is still his own person." Scott turned around and asked confused: "Really Lydia? Stiles is mentally in a bad place and we have to look out for him!" He heard Stiles laughing, but Lydia didn't waste one second: "Thomas." Everyone looked at her in confusion. "He wants to be called Thomas, so I'll call him Thomas. Stiles is only a nickname, too." "This is getting ridiculous!" Malia growled and ordered Derek: "Just take him with you and show him what he is missing out on, I heard he really enjoyed your alone time. He will come around eventually." 

Stiles raised unimpressed an eyebrow. "Wow, did you really just suggest to psycho-wolf over there to rape me? And I thought Derek was the crazy one." Malia growled, the same as Derek when suddenly the door to the principal's office opened. 

"So, he should-... Ah, Thomas, you are here." The principal turned to her office again and said to someone they couldn't see: "So, I was told you already knew Thomas, he will be your contact person here." Two boys stepped out. One was smaller than the other one, had blonde hair and a snarky grin on his lips. The other one was taller, bulkier and looked Asian. They both were muscular and basically screamed: "We are secrets. uncover us!" 

Without a warning Stiles charged forwards and hugged both of them. They muttered some inaudible things and when they pulled away again, Stiles kissed the smaller one on his lips! Derek basically threw himself onto both of them an ripped them apart from each other. Stiles was sent towards Scott, who grabbed him and pushed him towards Liam. "Hold him!" he ordered and watched as... the boy kicked Derek's ass. The Asian boy had chimed in and soon Derek was sent to the floor with a bleeding nose. 

The principal flipped and screeched: "MR. HALE! HOW OFTEN DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? THIS IS SCHOOL PROPERTY AND THE LOCAL POLICE DEPARTMENT BANNED YOU FROM SETTING A FOOT ON IT! AND NOW YOU EVEN ATTACKED MINORS! I WILL HAVE TO CALL THE POLICE!" Scott tried to argue, but suddenly Stiles was by his side. He looked devastated... What?

He whispered with his voice cracking (!): "May I talk to you in private? I really need to get this off my chest." Scott saw how he glanced in Derek's direction and the principal nodded. "Of course, Thomas." "Can they please come too? I would feel more comfortable." She nodded and walked inside again. Scott grabbed Stiles shoulder and growled: "Stiles, what the hell are you doing?" Stiles expression was cold but amused. "I'm putting Hale behind bars." He revealed and looked at Derek. "You better start running, soon you will be wanted in every state across America." He then turned and got inside quickly. They two mysterious boys followed and closed the doors. 

For a second nobody moved. Then Scott turned around and looked at Liam. "How did he get free?" Liam shrugged and explained: "I just held him tight and suddenly he just... ripped himself free. I couldn't do anything!" Scott growled displeased and Hayden spoke up for the first time. "Do you think Stiles is really going to try to get Derek into prison?" Scott shook his head. "I think he is just trying to get some stupid revenge but in reality is bailing Derek out right now. He still loves you." The last part he directed towards Derek and added: "Eventually, he will come around." 

Thomas didn't. Stiles maybe would've, eventually. But Thomas was not Stiles. He did what he was planning and with a lot of acting, he managed to convince the principle of the truth, not that it needed much convincing. He told her, that Derek had stalked him, chased him, did not get the word 'no' and kissed him several times without consent. It didn't take long until police were called and when Derek was wanted in every state for molesting a minor (Stiles), harassment of a minor (Stiles being stalked), assault of a minor (Newt) and trespassing (Derek entering the school property). 

The MacCall pack was so pissed at 'Stiles' that they ignored him, which suited him just right. Lydia was the first one to talk to him. It was in the evening only two days after the last confrontation. Thomas and Newt were cuddling on the couch while watching some random program and Minho was sitting next to them. He acted disgusted, but actually enjoyed the time they spent together. 

Suddenly somebody knocked and Thomas got up. "It's just the pizza delivery guy." He shouted over his shoulder and opened the door. Surprised his eyebrows shot in the air. He knew Lydia wasn't like the other, but he was still on high alert. Derek still wasn't arrested and somewhere walking around as a free man. He stepped outside and closed the door behind him. "Lydia, what are you doing here?" Lydia sighed. "I need to apologize. I... When the others always talked down to you and treated you like their property, I should've acted more drastic to stop them. I am so sorry, I didn't know Derek went this far, and what the others did was unacceptable as well. We had a major fight and I left the pack and I just want you to forgive me, please, I-..." 

Thomas stopped her: "Lydia!" He chuckled. "You're rambling." Lydia looked down and Thomas explained: "You know, I never was mad at you. At the other? Of course! But you never participated in the pushing around, you always tried to defend me and respected my wishes, you have nothing to apologize for." Lydia smiled relieved and opened her arms for a hug. Thomas gladly gave her what she wanted and the hugged for a second until the delivery guys suddenly showed up. Awkwardly Thomas paid and when the dude left he offered: "You want to join us? My boyfriend and my best friend are inside." Lydia looked unsure. "Will they be bothered by me?" 

Thomas shook his head and Lydia reluctantly agreed. When Thomas stepped in again, Newt asked without looking up: "What took you so long?" Thomas smirked and answered: "There was a special delivery I had to take care of." They looked up and Thomas saw a hint of awe in Minho's eyes. He smiled. He didn't need the pack to have a family, a real family.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Maybe I'll do a second part, I have an idea. I won't make a full story out of it tho.


End file.
